It Ended with a Kiss
by mentalmentos
Summary: Basically this is a bunch of oneshots that end with a kiss. Caution: Not all of them will be fluff, but I will try to have a balanced mix so that everyone can enjoy. FOURTH STORY, The Game is up and ready!
1. The Crash

**Author's Note:** Hi, this is my first ever Twilight fanfic… so be nice! Nah, I'm kidding. I like constructive criticism so if you see it necessary please don't hesitate. Just don't be to mean. I tend to cry. Anyway this fic is just an idea that randomly popped in my head like so many other ideas do. It is basically a bunch of oneshots that all end with a kiss. Now, I need to warn you that not all of them will be sweet and fluffilicious. Some may get a little powerful but I will try to disperse them so that it isn't too carried away. Just for your information I have about six ideas for chapters, well, for each oneshot. If you guys like the stories and wish for me to write more I am open for ideas and suggestions. Also if you wish to know what my future ideas are ask in the reviews and I will be happy to email them to you. If you would rather wait in suspense then do so. The rating is because, like I said earlier, some things might get a little powerful so it is just a safety precaution. Sorry about the über long author's note but I felt it necessary. Now please enjoy the first installment of _It Ended with a Kiss_:

**Disclaimer:** I, nor have I ever been, Stephenie Meyer. With that stated, it should be noted that that means I do not own anything related to Twilight, or its characters, except for a copy of the book I purchased a while ago.

**The Crash**

"Ahh, home sweet home. Ha Ed?" Emmett strolled into the Cullen home, refreshed from his and Edward's latest hunt. With caution Edward entered with a perplexed look on his face. In a vampire only audible whisper he flatly stated "No ones home." He surveyed the room and caught a glance of misplaced white on the piano.

"Where do you think they've gone to?" Emmett unnecessarily yelled from the kitchen fairly uninterested. Edward was already at the piano.

"I don't-" he began as he picked up the note. Upon it, hastily, yet still in eloquent handwriting, was written: "Edward- Hospital. It's Bella." In the blink of a human eye he was in the Volvo speeding towards the hospital.

"Edward?" Emmett emerged from the kitchen. His sight was caught by the note falling gracefully to the floor. He snatched it up and read the hurried scrawl. Immediately his bright topaz eyes sunk into his head. "Oh no." He raced out of the house jumping quickly into Rosalie's car and quickly followed Edward to the hospital.

As soon as they reached their destination Edward, ignoring the vampire law of acting discreetly, raced to the front desk.

"Where is Isabella Swan!" he demanded in a ferocious temper.

"Are you a blood relative?" questioned the nurse who was somewhat baffled by Edward's behavior. Though she was quite forgetting what odd behavior he had as she became mesmerized by his beauty.

"Damn it!" he pounded the desk with his fists leaving an unnoticed dent, "Just tell me where she is!"

"Edward? Edward!" He quickly glanced towards Alice. At first he seemed somewhat relieved nut by the time he reached her his look was that of extreme and utter fury.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry." If she was capable, tears would be forming in her eyes, cascading down her face. Nevertheless Alice's voice sounded choked. "I didn't think-now-Oh Edward!" She grabbed his neck and dug her head in his shoulder. While she sobbed Edward remained an uncomforting statue.

"Where is she?" he said almost indifferently but Alice could sense he was holding back his temper. She pulled away and pointed down the hallway to her left.

"Room 134." And off Edward went. Carlisle was standing out of the door patiently awaiting Edward's arrival.

"Carlisle, what happened? How bad is she? Is there-" Edward was brimming with questions but Carlisle just held up his hand and sighed.

"Bella," he said with a slight pause, "was in a car crash. She was seriously hurt, Edward." _Oh God I can't tell him._

"Can't tell me what Carlisle?" Edward was probing his adoptive father's mind, searching for answers. Carlisle shook his head and kept a clear mind.

"Is she-" Edward began with great difficulty, "is she going to survive." Again Carlisle just shook his head.

"Is there anyway to save her?" Edward's voice was now barely above a whisper. Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"Not even-?" The question hung limp in the air but each knew what was meant. Carlisle looked into his son's eyes. Suddenly Edward noticed that Carlisle's mind was filling with thoughts

_Edward, she lost too much blood and some vital organs have been severely damaged. If you were to inject her with the venom it would be too much for her._ "I'm sorry Edward. There is nothing we can do."

Edward stood there for a moment, shell shocked. "Um," he cleared his throat, "May I go in and see her?"

"Yes," Carlisle stepped aside but then reached out and stopped Edward from entering. Puzzled Edward turned and looked at his father. "And Edward," reluctantly Carlisle tried to say what he knew would only hurt his son more, "This may be a good tome for goodbyes." With that Carlisle left Edward standing there as if frozen in time. Edward glanced at the door in front of him, trying to muster forth as much courage as he could. Then, slowly, he entered the room.

His Bella, his beautiful Bella, was covered with wraps and tubes everywhere, but she was still his Bella. Slowly he walked up to her and pulled over a chair. Lightly he touched her hand.

"Oh Bella, what have I done?" He glanced at his fragile Bella's face trying to look somewhat brave. With noted determination he saw her eyes flutter open. Their gazes locked and a small smile formed on her face.

"Edward," she whispered.

"It's okay darling, I'm right here." There was more he wanted to say, but he just couldn't bring himself to doing so.

"Edward," Bella said slowly as she closed her eyes again. Thinking she had gone back to sleep Edward buried his face in his hands. That is when he heard the faint "I love you." Glancing up, he saw Bella's eyes were still closed. He could not be sure if this was sleep talk or if she was just too weak to open her eyes. In any case Edward responded with, "I love you too." He saw another meager smile come and go. She was awake, and dying, and he felt that he was to blame.

"Edward?"

"Yes my sweetheart?" he was somewhat surprised that she was trying to speak.

"Don't fret over this." Bella was speaking with great difficulty. Edward knew that what she had to say was important so he patiently let her speak. "It was meant to be. I was supposed to die young. Think of all the times you had to save me." It sounded as if she were trying to laugh through all the pain. "It was meant to be." Her sentences, though short, left a powerful impact on Edward as Bella's voice faded off. Instantly Edward remembered all of the times she mentioned and all of the others.

He thought of his clumsy Bella, his brilliant Bella, his gorgeous Bella, his insane and wonderfully courageous Bella. He thought of the day when he first smelled her, the day they first kissed inside their precious, secluded meadow, their encounter with James, the prom, and her eighteenth birthday. He laughed at the good times and grew sad as he remembered the bad. And through it all, he remembered, their love had remained strong.

"Edward." He felt as if he was being pulled from a reverie. "This is it Edward," tears were forming in Bella's eyes, "Remember I will always love you."

"Shh Bella. Don't talk like that. You'll be all right." The lie hit him hard.

"Promise me Edward, promise me that you'll find happiness with another. You can't spend eternity as a grumpy, lonely, old man." She smiled and Edward laughed, but he did not respond. He found it implausible of anyone that could ever replace his Bella.

"Edward, promise."

Defeated, he sighed, "I promise." With that he leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my love, and sweet dreams."

**Author's Ending note:** So what did you guys think? Should I continue writing these oneshots or no? If you say yes, in the review that you know you are going to post, please bear with me. I have an AP test and SAT II's to look forward to in the near future. I will try to update as often as I can. Thank you all. And I promise they will get longer this is just a taste so you guys can get the idea! Again thanks!


	2. THe Nightmare

**Author's Note:** First and foremost I would like to apologize for the tears and crying that followed the first story in this series. As a comfort, Bella is alive in this one, but (let me guess you all cringed at the "but") I can not guarantee this one to be 100 happy. It may be a little sad in the middleish beginning but it is much lighter in the end than the last one, I promise. So again I apologize for being a "stink-head" (thank you uberspastic).

I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers from the first story for making my days. It always fun to see you have mail and read what people think of your work. So thank you all again! Now on to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** Ahem clears throat I would like to make it known that I do not own the rights to Twilight or any of its wonderful characters. My ideas are my own and simply for my, and hopefully, others, pleasure. They need not be used by Stephenie Meyer, for her brilliance is unique to her own. Though if she would like to make some sort of Edward action figure I'm sure a few of us wouldn't mind, myself included.

**The Nightmare**

I was alone. Alone and cold in an unfamiliar setting. I could not remember how I got there. Needless to say I was scared. I tried desperately to get up, to find a way out but it was to no avail. The only movement I could muster was the involuntary shiver that ran down my spine.

The silence was deafening. I tried to focus my attention on something else, a memory or feeling of the past, so as to not drive myself utterly insane in this godforsaken place. I thought about Edward, and the feel of his strong cold arms wrapped around me, protectively. I wiped away the tears that were now falling freely down my cheek. Edward. I felt more tears run down my face as I thought of him. Wiping them away I, very unladylike, used my jacket sleeve to blow my nose. That's when behind me I heard a laugh. One all too familiar. James. I turned around to see if I could spot him but before I could decipher anything I felt my self flying through the air landing hard on my leg. The pain was immense.

"Silly little Bella Swan. You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?"

I was too confused to register exactly what was taking place. "But I thought that Emmett-and Jasper-?"

"Didn't your lover boy ever tell you anything?" I felt his cold breath on my cheek. He whispered "It's awful hard to kill one of our kind."

They were unsuccessful, they hadn't killed James. I was stuck here with him, alone and frightened. I had to think of a way to distract him, anything to give the others a chance to find me. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"My my, Bella, humans are a very droll and inept species. I thought it was quite obvious. I am here for revenge. And because of the **hell** I was put through to return to you, I might as well take back my other escapee.

Alice. I could not let this monster harm Alice. She was like a sister to me. "How do you expect to kill someone who can see what you are about to do?" I was thinking of Alice's power to see events in the future and hoping that she had seen what was happening right now.

James mocked a yawn. "Bella, dear _dear_ Bella, you are starting to bore me." I felt another punch in my side as I slid across the floor. Tears began to flood down my face, blurring my vision.

"You won't get your prize this time either James," I spat at his face, "They will find me. And furthermore they will kill you!"

His darkening red eyes seemed to glow even brighter as a hideous smile appeared bearing his shining white teeth. "Oh I count on it." He assumed his crouching position and leaped towards me, slamming the back of my head into a wall. I began to black out but I forced myself to try to stay conscious. I was too jumbled to focus on much of anything else, though I could swear I saw light come through a door way. James faltered slightly, then, ever so vampire quickly bit down into my neck. As rapidly as he had bit he was torn off me but it was no use.

The pain was unbearable. The all too familiar feeling of liquid fire pulsing slowly in my veins was more potent than before. I had no idea what was going on around me, the only thing I noticed was the excruciating pain that seemed to get worse with each beating of my heart. After what felt like hours I could make out the voice of a sweet angel.

"Bella? Bella. Oh Bella he has bitten you. But don't worry. I am going to stop the pain."

I felt a cool sensation on my neck. Slowly, almost too slowly, I felt the fire subside. I was relieved that Edward, my guardian angel, was saving me yet again from the fire coursing through my veins. Yes I did mean it, as much as I wanted to be a vampire I still wanted it to be Edward's doing, and when he was ready. The fire was practically gone and yet I could sense that something was wrong.

Edward's lips had left the wound that resided on my neck and the fire was not completely extinguished as it was the last time. I wondered if there was too much venom, if it was too late. My eyes flashed open and frantically sought Edward's. They were pitch black. He was thirsty.

I felt a single tear drop as I whispered "Edward, no." It was hard to tell if he said "I'm sorry Bella" or not as he bent down over my neck.

The pain was instantaneous. I felt the venom flowing while my blood was mercilessly being sucked out. As I got weaker, the pain practically forgotten, Edward pulled away.

"Dear God, what have I done?" He came over and started shaking me. "Bella!" he cried out, "Bella? Are you okay. Bella, Bella are you alright?"

My eyes flashed open. He had a concerned look on his face as I hurriedly pulled away from him.

"Bella-"

"Stay back." I was unaware of where my new found strength had come. "Don't come any closer." I pulled my legs up to my chest but I kept my eyes on him. Making sure he obeyed. Edward sat back and looked into my eyes partly puzzled and partly upset. His light butterscotch eyes looked so hurt. Wait, his light butterscotch eyes… I glanced around the room, my room.

Finally it registered. It had all been a dream. James was gone and Edward would never- he was too strong. But still… I wonder.

"Bella," he said hesitantly noticing the slight change in my demeanor, "You had a bad dream. Just tell me what happened and everything will be all right." He had moved closer to me and was wiping away a tear on my face. I looked up at him, not sure how he would take it, but knowing that I had to tell him what had subconsciously taken place.

"Oh Edward," I began with new tears pouring down my face. Why am I such an easy crier? "I was in a room and James, he attacked me." Edward frowned but waited patiently for me to finish. I described everything in detail until I got to the part of Edward's attempted rescue. But his pleading eyes begged me to go on. He could tell that there was something I was unwilling to spill. I've had nightmares about James before, but none so terrifying, none so horrifying, none that ever seemed so realistic. He wanted to find out why he had found me in such a state.

I sighed, "Well, I suppose you killed him. The pain was so strong I couldn't tell. Then, like that day, you attempted to suck out the venom."

"Attempted?" he seemed puzzled by my choice of word.

I couldn't but I had no choice. "Your eyes, they were pitch black, you were thirsty. I guess you couldn't resist." Edward was frozen, still as a statue. "When you were done I heard you call out in agony over-over…"

"Killing you," he spoke with fury though, I knew, not towards me, but his dream self.

"Edward," I reached out to his hand but he shifted away. "Edward, you know you are stronger than that. It was just a dream."

We sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity, for we both knew that the dream may have been a reality. When I was about to say something comforting to break the damn silence Edward did something unexpected. He smirked.

"That was the first time you showed some sense in this relationship," he chuckled and sighed, "You actually looked frightened of me." I didn't know what to say or how to take that but I knew what he meant. Edward often compared my bravery to things by saying "So you can stay, for hours, in a house of vampires but a little…"

Again we were wrapped in silence. Edward looked zoned out as in a deep thought. I, myself, looked towards the floor, hiding myself with my hair, trying to figure out what to say until I felt Edward's focus shift. I glanced up at him still slightly hidden by my self made fortress.

"Look," he said, "I need to think some things through. Go back to sleep, **try** to stay safe and I will come back later, I promise." Brushing back a strand of hair behind my ear I stared into his eyes noting that he was truly sincere. He smiled, though it did not disguise his contorted emotions, and brushed my jaw lightly with the back of his hand making my heart beat so much faster. Then, he was gone. I doubted that I would actually be able to sleep but the nightmare had left me utterly exhausted.

I awoke to a brightly lit room. Of course. Out of all the days in the year the rare sunshine came out today. That was just my luck. After everything that had happened last night I did not want to get out of bed but the persistence of my growling stomach gave me enough motivation to do so. I took a sneak peak at the clock. Okay it was 8:52 so Charlie should definitely be gone by now. Figuring that I would be waiting at home for most of the day I didn't bother getting changed or making my hair decent as I clambered downstairs for some food. I wasn't really in the mood for cereal and I had to keep my mind busy so I decided that blueberry pancakes were in order.

After eating my breakfast and cleaning up I turned on my computer so it would be ready sometime after my shower. The shower was warm and inviting, such a comfort after what had happened last night. Unfortunately, as always, it had to end. I checked my email. A record; only four messages from my mother. I typed a quick response ensuring her that I was alive and well, perfectly fine, even though I would feel a lot better if I wasn't so much alive. Sighing I glanced back at the clock, 11:27. It wasn't even noon yet and I didn't know when Edward would come or even if he would risk a visit with the sun out.

Images flooded my mind of last night, of the dream and Edward. What was he off thinking about? Ugh! This is so frustrating! Edward loves me and I love him. Can't he understand that I feel and am safest in his arms? When will this constant nightmare of him worrying about me end? I don't want to be his fragile Bella, his little prized china doll. I want to be his true love. Someone who equals him. Maybe not in beauty or strength, but someone who can treat him the same wonderful way he has treated me. Frustrated I grabbed a pen and one of my many doodled over notebooks and wrote what came from my heart:

Am I complicated?

Is that how you see me?

Am I just your puzzle box?

The one you try to unlock?

Am I filled with wonders,

That you want to find?

Or am I just a person,

Someone very close,

Who has been ignored,

Since the beginning of time?

I know he finds me odd and complex. You know, the whole "he can't read my mind" thing, but I feel utterly ignored. He wishes to give me everything to make me happy. Yet he dismisses the obviousness that the only way I will be completely happy is if he gives me the one thing he has forbidden. Why won't he give in? Why won't he cave? I think this is kind of more my decision than his. But then again he would have to "live" with being responsible for ending my mortality for all eternity.

Where is Edward?

I put my head in my hands, between my knees. I felt the somewhat ever present tears falling through my fingers. Then I heard a faint tap at my door. I glanced up. It was Edward. I was unsure of whether to sit there patiently to hear what he had to say, ignore him completely, or react as my heart wished and leap over to him clinging on so he would never leave me. Even though my heart was somewhat persistent as to the last choice I somehow remained frozen to the bed.

"Hello Edward." My voice crackled a bit as I said his name, new tears readying to spill out over my already well moistened face. He glided over and bent down so that we were face to face. Wiping a few tears away he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, Bella. What am I to do with my fragile Bella?" I bit my lip not wanting to sob or yell at him that I don't want to be fragile in his eyes, I don't want to be so…human. Glancing away I knew he could probably tell what I thought from my facial expression as he had often informed of how easy a read my face was. He took my hand. I let him hold my hand but I refused to look at him. "Bella, please understand what I must go through. Every day thinking I'm getting stronger. That I can be with the person I love and not want to harm her. And then one day finding out that in her subconscious she has envisioned me ending her life. It is hard to deal with. I can't imagine hurting you but apparently you can."

"Edward, I know you would never hurt me. Don't you know that people can't control their own dreams? Sometimes they are based loosely on situations that happen in ones life. Since I am surrounded by vampires and have heard, not to mention been a part of, a few horror tales it just pieced itself together on it's own accord. If you could read my mind you would know that I trust you more than anything. I love you Edward."

"Too much for your own good," he said somewhat regrettably.

"So what? I love you enough to end the life I have lived just so I can spend eternity by your side."

"Bella, I can't- I just-" I held up my hand to stop him from speaking.

"I know. I know you are not ready yet but Edward you must understand that the time will come eventually when you have to turn me. I understand that it is a hard decision for you and you need to understand that it is my choice and that I will stand by it as long as I wish to stand by you."

We sat there gazing into each others eyes' trying to discern what one another was thinking. "Bella,"

"Yes Edward?"

"I love you too." With that he kissed me on the forehead and lifted me gently into his arms. "How about a trip to the meadow?" Our meadow. In response I only smiled and tightly shut my eyes. He chuckled and then we were off.

**Author's note: **A thank you to all that have read this. Remember it is not that hard to push the purple button and type a few nice or constructive things. Btw, I wrote the poem like 5 years ago and thought it oddly fit. I would like to apologize for the long wait but after my AP test I kind of had a stressy breakdown. Not fun. But I'm back I'm pumped and ready to start writing the third installment (maybe the 3rd one will be completely uplifting?) Sorry if the end is a bit choppy. Writing happy things is somewhat new to me ;)


	3. The Change

**mentalmentos:** okay, so I for one was up for some lightness after those two angsty short stories. So while I work on _The Change_ I figured why not throw in a fun little randomness for…well…fun.  
**Edward:** fun?  
**mentalmentos: **Yes Edward, fun. Now aw to not worry my readers, I _am_ working on _The Change_ but I got a little stuck… yes sometime shortly after May (sorry about that!) and decided the depression that consumed some of you was too much.  
**Bella:** Yeah, no offense but I don't like being frightened of my boyfriend like that… or dying. Yeah I really don't like dying.  
**mentalmentos: **But that was the whole thing about that short story. You see-  
**Edward: **So you don't want to die but you want me to end your mortality. That makes a lot of sense.  
**Bella: **Yes. Because the way I want you to do it would mean I would still be here, with you.  
**Edward: **But in a way I would still be killing you and you just said-  
**mentalmentos:** GUYS! I just told the readers I did not want anything that is somewhat depressing. And I get too emotional when you guys fight like that. So quit it!  
**Edward and Bella:** Sorry.  
**mentalmentos:** Okay let us get on to happiness! So shall we go for an all out dance party? Truth or dare? Or… any other suggestions?  
**Bella:** Well, we want something fun and uplifting right? So why not a circus!  
**Edward: **NO!  
**mentalmentos:** Why not Edward? That sounds like a great idea. Why wouldn't you want to go to a circus? We can make sure it's a cloudy day.  
**Edward:** Idontlikeclowns.  
**mentalmentos:** You whaty-what?  
**Edward: **I don't like clowns!  
**Bella: **somewhat snickering Awwww the poor scary vampire is afraid of clowns!  
**Edward:** growls at Bella  
**Bella: **screams  
**Edward: **chases her and they end up-  
**mentalmentos: **KEEP IT CLEAN! Okay I think this is getting way too OC for me…  
**Alice: **appears out of nowhere dressed as a clown Anyone order fried ice cream?  
**mentalmentos: **AHHH!!!! runs away screaming

**A/N: **Do you see what my subconscious puts me through to get me to update this story? Geez that scared me so much. Anyway, here is the actual third short story of this series and it isn't as deathly as the other two, get it. Ha. Ha. Right, again sorry for the age long update but I started writing my other Twilight fanfic and yada yada yada… It's a little OC and the timing is a bit messed up because I started writing before New Moon but finished after it. So think of it as everything that happened in New Moon happened before Bella's 18th birthday. ENJOY!  
-signed your ever loving stinkhead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not like fried ice cream of clowns… I mean I am not Stephenie Meyer.

**The Change**

The meadow had never looked so breathtaking. The stars filled the sky casting out a shimmering blanket over the secluded hideout. Bella lay curled up in Edward's arms. Her head and hand resting gently on his chest.

Leaning against a massive tree Edward unconsciously made sure that he was breathing to comfort his slumbering love. Gazing up at the stars he let his mind wander, exploring the expansive never changing sky. He was pulled out of this semi-meditative state when he felt Bella stir. Unsure if she was waking or still asleep he gently whispered her name: "Bella?"

Silence. Silence, except for the light beating of her living heart and her deep soothing breathing. She was still asleep. Edward marveled at the complexity involved in something that was a simple daily occurrence for humans, but an impossibility for his kind. Often Edward was jealous of Bella for such things as sleeping and dreaming. It was hard for him to comprehend why she would give up all of these luxuries, but then, he thought, she may be unaware of them, she may just be taking them for granted.

He sighed, feeling frustrated at thinking about the much debated topic. Unfortunately, or fortunately it could be taken either way, his sigh disturbed his slumbering beauty.

"Good morning Edward," Bella yawned as she stretched out her stiff limbs.

"I don't understand you humans," granted he was one once but that was during a different time o-so-long-ago, "It is clearly the middle of the night and yet when you woke up you said 'Good morning'." Bella giggled and rolled her eyes. She had just woken up and was not in the mood to argue the obvious relevance of saying "Good morning" when one awakens.

"So Edward, what was it that you had planned for tonight?"

"What do you mean?" he said with a smirk on his face, "I never said that I had anything planned." Bella folded her arms and looked away from him. There were pros and cons to having a vampire for a boyfriend, especially one like Edward. The pros, besides his looks and charms, all there for catching prey, included the strength, the ability to sneak into her room at night and not have to worry at being caught, and so on. The cons were that he could be as stubborn as she was, he liked hiding things, such as surprises which Bella hated, and he was really good at it!

At this moment Bella was just being aggravated. Summer was almost over which meant that her eighteenth birthday was drawing nearer. A few more weeks and even if Edward decided to change her she would be physically older than him for eternity. True it's not bad for a woman to be a little older than her man but Bella hung on to the classics, where the girl was a bit younger, still strong headed though, and the guy swept her off her feet. The latter Edward did, quite literally in fact.

"Bella?" Edward pulled her out of her reverie state. She glanced at him but turned away when she realized that she had tears in her eyes. Why was she such an easy crier?

"Bella," this time Edward's voice was filled with concern and confusion, "what's wrong? Are you okay? Bella please look at me." Quickly wiping away the tears Bella turned back to Edward.

"What do you mean? I'm fine just-just a little allergy. Guess hay fever's early this year." She did not want to get into another argument with Edward. Every time they discussed this they just seemed to go in circles till they just stopped talking and Edward drove, unless he was too mad he had Alice drive, Bella home. Bella could see in Edward's eyes that part of him knew what the real cause of the "allergies" was. A somewhat awkward silence befell the meadow.

Edward sighed, "Really Bella, could we please stay away from that topic tonight?"

"I wasn't going to bring it up, Edward." Already the mood that had surrounded them began to dissipate. Staring out into the vast sky Bella saw a brilliant streak of light. She shut her eyes and wished that they would no longer have to be this tense, that he would just realize that this would be the only way…

"Edward," stated Bella with a purpose. He focused intensely into her eyes, trying to discern what it was she wanted to say. Immediately the familiar woozy feeling, that often accompanied Edward's intense gazes, began to appear, but Bella pushed it off shaking her head and tried to get her point across. "Edward, you want me to be happy, right?"

Edward cocked his head, curious as to where she was going. "Yes, of course."

"And you know that… that the one thing that would make me happy would be-"

"Bella!" roared Edward, "I thought we just agreed not to approach the subject!" He stood up and started to pace in a small circle, fuming over the predicament.

"I'm just trying to understand your side of the argument!"

He thought this over and then in an instant his demeanor calmed and the crooked smile was placed on his face. But Bella noticed that his eyes still held a bit of the rage that had just beheld him.

Leaning close to Bella, he said "Bella, you want me to be as happy as I want you, correct?" His luscious breath made it so that Bella could only nod her head slightly.

His smile grew, "You, to put it delicately, going through that ordeal would not make me happy. So, it would appear, we are stuck at a cross roads."

Bella blinked, confused over how her plan had flipped flopped. She thought it over wondering what she could say that would turn this around to favor her again.

"Edward, why would that make you happy?" She held up her hand before he answered wanting to get her whole point in. "I mean in that scenario; I will die someday and you have made it pretty clear that you can't live without me. So that would mean that either you would have a few meager years with me and then poof the rest of eternity alone _or_ you can't stand the loss of me and you kill yourself. How would neither of us being around be the best scenario?" It always amazed Bella how easy it was to speak of her own death. She looked up at Edward.

"If we were both dead then we could find each other."

"That makes no sense. You yourself have said that your soul is damned and I would like to think that mine is not yet, anyway, so our souls would never meet again." She took a deep breath, "If you don't change me then we'd both be equally unhappy, just at different times, and we would be without each other."

Edward sank down to his knees and put his head in his hands. "It's just… I can't be responsible for ending your humanity." Thinking of what Bella might counter with he added, "And if it were to happen, I wouldn't let anyone do it but me."

"I know it's a hard decision for you, but Edward I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you." An anxious look appeared over Edward's face. "I want to spend forever with you. Edward, I may be attracted to your special qualities but they aren't what I fell in love with, I fell in love with you. I don't think I could ever feel that way about anyone other than you." There was a slight pause. Edward glanced towards the ground. As Bella spoke he redirected his gaze to the sky.

"Don't you see, Edward? You say it's a cross roads, but how can that be so? All of the paths you have lain out end in death and unhappiness. Is that really what you want? Edward, look at me." He brought down his head gently and sighed. Then he turned his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were so clear with only a touch of sadness. Kneeling down in front of her he grabbed her hands.

"There is no other way," his voice was barely audible to Bella. "I've always known that it would have to be this way but I just couldn't bare the thought of it." He made sure they had eye contact. "The pain Bella, the pain will be unbearable."

"Not if you're there." There was another silent pause. To Bella, it seemed to last an eternity. Until finally…

"Are you sure Bella, is this what you want?"

"Yes, more than anything in the world because it is the only way I can stay with you, you who means everything to me."

With a slight kiss on her cheek Edward whispered, "As you wish Bella."

**Author's note:** Yeah… that's a line from Princess Bride. I couldn't resist. Anyway I was thinking about making this one in to a two parter. Like this part and then the second part the actual Change. But it's up to you guys. Review and tell me what you think.


	4. The Game

**Author's Note** Yes, I know. I actually updated. I'm probably as shocked as you are. I have no idea how I found the time to write this. I've actually had the idea for this one shot for quite some time. Now do not fret. It is not as tragic as the first two and only the beginning is somewhat upbeat. (You'll see what I mean). It gets a bit intense, but, as somewhat of a spoiler: NOBODY DIES. I know, you love it when I kill Bella off but I just couldn't bring myself to it. (If you found that last sentence distasteful please look up sarcasm in a dictionary.) Since I hate breaking promises I am not going to say "I'm going to try to update as soon as I can!" 'Cause let's face it, we all know I am not the best at updating. Oh, and just to let you know, I am well aware that Bella and Edward are a little OOC sometimes. But I think since I am NOT Stephenie Meyer it is a little hard to keep them in character sometimes. Well, I'm going to shut up now and let the story do the talking. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **Oh, and I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of their characters/plots. If you are wondering who could have created these stories, the ones that the world has fallen in love with, that would be Stephenie Meyer.

**Games**

"Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, whoop, bunny, whoop, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny."

"No Edward, that's not it either!" Exclaimed Bella as she, once again, took glory in finding something that she mastered more quickly than her all-too-perfect boyfriend. It was a risk but as Bella and Edward sat on his black leather couch in his room at the Cullen estate, Bella knew that she had to give this a try.

"Now remember, copy exactly what I do after I say 'okay'."

Edward nodded his head. Frustration and annoyance began to spread from his topaz eyes to mix with the concentration that already shrouded his features.

"Okay." Bella proceeded to tap the tip of each finger on her left hand starting with her pinky finger as she said "Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, whoop, bunny, whoop, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny." She crossed her arms and tried to give Edward a "come-on-this-can't-be-any-simpler" look.

With a sigh Edward lifted his left hand "Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, whoop, bunny, whoop, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny."

A triumphant smile played across Bella's face, "Nope."

"You're kidding, right? This has to be some kind of pre-teen joke."

"Yet you can't seem to figure it out, Mr. Perfect. Now I shall do it for you again, nice and slow. Maybe this time you'll catch on."

"Bella, please, just tell me what it is I am missing. This is starting to become aggravating." Edward stared into her eyes attempting to use the power that he had over her. But Bella wasn't going to give up that easily.

With a huge childish grin Bella raised her left hand and excruciatingly slowly went, "Bunny. Bunny. Bunny. Bunny. Whoop." Making sure that as she went between her index finger and thumb she traced the delicate outline of her skin. " Bunny. Whoop. Bunny. Bunny. Bunny. Bunny." And, with an overly exaggerated action, crossed her arms again. (This being the key step that Edward, along with thousands of others before him, had missed).

And, yet again, Edward lifted up his left hand, sighed and began. "Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, whoo-" a thought seemed to pass through Edward's mind. He gave Bella a curious look "-oop bunny, whoop, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny." And with that he hesitated and then crossed his arms.

Bella's smile faltered as she stared at Edward's crossed arms. "Aww man, you got it." She looked up into his eyes.

"Are you saying that all I had to do was cross my arms at the end?" asked Edward.

"Yeap," a playful smile appeared on Bella's face.

Edward seemed somewhat dumbfounded but then his eyes became just as playful as Bella's smile.

"Why you little-" Edward made to pounce on Bella. Her scream seemed somewhat delayed whether by shock or because of Edward's inhuman speed. He had her pinned down on the couch. Her hair seemed somewhat wild and untamed as she pounded on her boyfriend's steel chest.

"Edward-Anthony-Masen-Cullen! You-get-off-me-right-now!"

With the laugh of an angel Edward responded, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, you just tortured me for a good," he glanced at the clock on his wall, "half an hour. So now, I believe it is my honor to repay you."

"How- how do you plan to do that?'

"Well since you did this by having me play your little game then you have to play a little game of my own." He finished off his statement with a growl.

"Edward?!" a hint of fear could be heard in the tone of Bella's voice.

"Bella," Edward shook his head hearing the nervousness in her voice, "when would I ever put you in any danger? My job is to keep you away from danger."

Bella let out a shaky sigh as Edward slowly got up and pulled her off the couch.

"By now I think the house should be clear if Alice got the message." It almost seemed as if he was saying this to himself and not just to Bella.

"Yes, they are all gone."

"Um, Edward? Just what do you have in mind for your 'game'?"

"Oh, you'll see Bella. And don't worry I'm sure you have played this game before. Just not with me and my… advantages." He winked at Bella which did not help with her nerves.

"Come on Bella." He held out his hand as a token of trust. With a hesitative glance into his eyes Bella delicately placed her hand in his. They walked at a humanly speed down into the kitchen. Edward walked around the room turning on all the appliances that they had ready for whenever Bella spent the night.

"Edward?" Bella shouted over the growing noise. "I'm so confused!"

"Listen Bella, I'm only going to count to one hundred and then go and find you. So get ready to hide."

"Hide? As in hide and seek?!"

A mischievous smile appeared on Edward's face. "Precisely. I figured since your trick was somewhat childish mine could be as well."

"But Edward, you'll be able to smell me out!"

"On the contrary. I solemnly swear to not breathe. And the noise," as he pointed around and continued, "is so I cannot hear your footsteps. In fact I think I may turn on the television and the stereo as well."

He was gone in a flash leaving Bella alone in the kitchen. A new kind of fear began to spread through Bella's being. She had never told Edward, for she thought it was pretty obvious when one looked at her athletic record, that she was horrible at hide and seek. She was always the first one found and when she was 'it' she could never find anyone. As she tried to think about where she was going to hide she heard the television turn on and then the stereo began to rise in volume.

Her mind was racing. Where was she going to hide? Before she could figure it out Edward was back in the kitchen. "Okay Bella, when you hear the noise turn off I'll be done counting and will be looking."

"But Edward-"

"Ready Bella?"

"No! Edward!"

"Well here we go."

"Edward this isn't fair!"

"'All's fair in love and war.' And besides, you weren't being fair to me."

"Edward, really, I must insist-"

"One-two-three-"

Bella had the appearance of a deer in headlights. She was shocked and not sure what she was going to do but Edward was already reaching the double digits and his expression was one of mischief, confidence and, was that a flash of amusement in his eyes?

She was off running as quietly as she could. The rooms located on the ground floor were too open, not enough hiding spaces. As she ran up the stairs she thought about what was located on the floor to which she was heading to. She couldn't hide in Carlisle's office, that just didn't seem right, as would hiding in his and Esme's bedroom. She didn't even think about Rosalie's room, that just seemed as one big no-no. Edward would probably expect her to hide somewhere in his room because that is where she spent most of her time. She had to think. Where was a place she was sure she would be hidden? Some place with hiding spots, that wasn't too big, with things to cover her up.

In an instant she was running down the hallway making way to the perfect place. Not necessarily a room, but a closet, Alice's closet. There she was sure she could hide somewhere behind Alice's bulk of clothing and she was sure that Alice wouldn't mind. She noted that the closet door was closed and that the light was off. Noting these conditions she closed the door and made sure that the light stayed off that way it would give her hiding choice a bit more reassurance and safety, looking like nothing had disturbed this area.

There was a row of coats that were long enough and there happened to be some boxes on the floor behind them. Carefully she climbed up onto the boxes and pulled the coats to make sure they covered her up. She sat down and listened. She could still here the faint noise that Edward was playing. _Good, that meant he wasn't out looking yet._

She had to calm down. With her heart racing along and her breathing being so quick she was sure to be a dead giveaway. Using some old yoga tricks her mother had tried to teach her Bella breathed deeply and relaxed her entire body. She cleared her mind of everything and just focused on being calm, relaxed and the silence. Silence.

He had started his search for her.

Bella attempted to calm herself down again but it was no use. She couldn't figure out what had her so worried. It was just a game of hide and seek. Nothing could harm her. Then again, this was a game and she was Isabella Swan: Klutz Extraordinaire. She would just have to stay quiet. It couldn't take Edward too long to make his way into the room and into Alice's closet. Now that she thought about it, it was a pretty childish place to hide. But then maybe that was an advantage since it had been such a long time since Edward, himself, was a child.

She made sure to keep her ears alert as her mind wandered. It never took too long, when one was trapped inside a small confined place, hiding. Especially if it was for a silly game of hide and seek, one would start to go off into their thoughts, an alternate universe, or just plain day dreams. In Bella's case it was the latter. She was in the meadow with Edward. It was almost a perfect replay of the first day he had taken her there. She could feel the heat of a blush rising up into her complexion. Happiness spread through her as she remembered that Edward said he would keep from breathing for surly the smell of her blood rushing into her face would have given her away.

A bit distracted from her day dream by the blush Bella began to figure out how Edward would attempt to find her. Would he stoop to the humanly level of just searching in this huge house? He had certainly limited his abilities for her, but he still had the advantage of being, well, not human, and didn't he mention something about tricks? Maybe some skills he used for hunting when, say, the wind was dead or the animals slept so that no sound was being made besides their steady breathing.

Maybe, just maybe, all vampires had a little tracking capability in them. Albeit not all like James, for that was a heightened, special, ability as was Edward's mind reading or Jasper's emotional charger.

So when she was running out of the kitchen maybe, by chance, she had scuffed the floor in the direction she was headed. Maybe she left foot prints on the carpet that Edward could easily identify. And maybe, just maybe, Edward had already followed all these subtle hints and was outside the closet door right now, keeping inhumanly silent, for hadn't he said he wouldn't even breathe?

Panic had risen once again in Bella, her heart was pounding and her breathing, racing. She knew it. He had to be outside now. He was Edward, Mr. Perfect, it couldn't take him this long to find her. And yet, what if he hadn't yet? What if he was checking the ground floor first? Would she risk going outside of the safety of the closet to find another hiding spot or possibly just make a run for the front door?

She was scared. She wasn't even thinking about the fact that a _vampire_ was out there looking for her right now, it was the fact that _Edward_ was looking for her that made her blood rush through her system. It was one of those adrenaline moments where even though your life isn't at risk you know that you are nearing a defeat.

And yet even as she attempted to push aside the coats that hung before her she could not. She was frozen, paralyzed throughout her body at the thought of Edward being right behind those doors. With a sharp intake of breath Bella rose just a little bit, not enough to cause any noise. She had thought she had heard something. The slightest sound coming from the bedroom of which this closet belonged. It was him. He was there. She was trapped.

She was also sure that when she was startled by the noise that he had heard the change in her breathing and heart rate. It was only a matter of time now.

The door silently opened but she could see, through the coats, the light falling onto the closet floor.

"Bella? I know you are in here. Why not just give yourself up?" Edward had now walked into the closet and was looking around the space that could be mistaken as a tiny bedroom, if not for the semi-organized way that Alice had hung her many outfits.

Bella thought about how just moments ago Edward was the one trying to give up her own game and she knew that she would not break as easily. Edward seemed to realize this.

"Well, if you aren't going to come quietly," he said as he slowly turned about the room, "I guess I'm just going to have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming." As he finished she noticed that his feet were now facing the very spot in which she was hiding. He took another step closer and whipped apart the coats. "Why hello Bella."

She screamed as he lifted her off the boxes and carried her out of the room.

"Let go of me! Put me down! Where are you taking me?!" were the only phrases she could let out before she found herself elegantly plopped down, back on Edward's couch.

"Satisfied?" questioned Edward as he gave her that smile, the one that made her melt from the inside out. But the fear that still pumped in her wouldn't let him have any satisfaction.

"No I am not! Edward why would you terrify me like that?"

"Terrify?" A look of concern appeared on Edward's visage.

"Yes Edward! I was scared! I felt like I was trapped and being…" she let the sentence hang not sure how he would take it.

"Like being, what Bella?" he looked into her eyes. "Tell me."

She sighed, "It was like I was being hunted." Turning her gaze away so that she could not see the hurt look on Edward's face she felt him straighten up a bit.

"Oh, Bella. I never wanted to put you in that kind of situation. I just thought that we were having a little fun."

"Well it wasn't all that much fun for me."

"I am so sorry Bella." He reached out his hand and tilted her head so that she would look at him. "Please forgive me."

With the smile that he gave her and the look in his eyes Bella couldn't help but sigh and say "I always do."

And with that Edward leaned in and gave her one light kiss.

**A****uthor's Ending ****N****ote**So that's that for this one. You know that drill read, review and what not. You know I would greatly appreciate it. I can handle pretty much any review from praise to criticism. So go ahead and push the purple button. And again, if any of you have suggestions or requests of one shots for this series mention them in the reviews. Until next time: Chao darlings!


End file.
